<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Couple by anonymous_seal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530603">Power Couple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_seal/pseuds/anonymous_seal'>anonymous_seal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_seal/pseuds/anonymous_seal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had told 11-year-old Harry Potter that he would be part of the greatest power couple to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he would have laughed in their face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lizzyant Drarry</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power Couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone had told 11-year-old Harry Potter that he would be part of the greatest power couple to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he would have laughed in their face. Him? He just found out he was the supposed Boy-Who-Lived and in a few years, he was going to be walking hand in hand through the halls with the nicknamed Prince of Slytherin? He barely knew how to properly hold a wand, much less how to use magic. 11-year-old Harry wanted to enjoy his time away from the Dursley’s and learn about the Wizarding World. That was it.</p>
<p>Looking back now, as he walked into Hogwarts as an incoming fifth year, Harry wouldn’t change a thing.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Year One</em>
</p>
<p>Harry remembered staring wide-eyed at the blonde, silver-eyed boy as they got measured for their robes. He had never seen someone look so enthusiastic as he rambled on about brooms, a quid itch, a slithering, and something called a huffle puff. Wait, what in the world was this kid talking about?</p>
<p>“-imaging being in Hufflepuff, I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Mmm.” This kid reminded Harry greatly of Dudley, but when green eyes lock with silver, he knew this kid was nothing like his cousin. He may be rough on the edges, that’s for sure, but there was loneliness and yearning hidden beneath the stone. Harry knew those feelings well. “Wait. I have no idea what you’re talking about. What houses?”</p>
<p>“The Hogwarts Houses. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.” And the kid was off again, spouting off knowledge until both of them had been measured and they walked out of the shop. The only time the blonde stopped to breathe was when he insulted Hagrid.</p>
<p>Maybe he wasn’t the perfect first friend Harry could ever have, but he <em>was</em> going to be his first.</p><hr/>
<p>That was how Harry ended up in Slytherin and enemies with Ron Weasley, thanks to the blonde boy he now knew was Draco Malfoy. Draco helped him through his first potions class with Professor Snape and Harry prevented Draco from being a prat to Neville Longbottom. He spent the months leading up to Halloween learning about blood status and debating with his fellow Slytherins on if it still mattered. Harry was not alone in defending half-bloods and muggle borns, much to Draco’s chagrin.</p>
<p>On Halloween, Draco had to encounter the Weasleys often enough that he felt like he needed a hot shower. He got a hard elbow to the ribs for that comment.</p>
<p>Draco and Harry were walking across the courtyard when they overheard Ron talking to Seamus Finnigen, a fellow Gryffindor.</p>
<p>“It’s no wonder no one can stand her, she’s a nightmare” Ron said, irritated.</p>
<p>The Slytherins watched as Hermione Granger pushed past her housemates, tears streaming down her face. She ran off into the castle. Harry couldn’t believe Ron did that after spewing crap about picking the right friends. He knew following Hermione before she could calm down would do more harm than good. He grabbed Draco’s hand and dragged him into the castle.</p>
<p>“Harry! Quit dragging me! I swear you have no manners.” Harry ignored his best friend and dragged him through the halls. “Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“To the two people who can teach Ron a lesson.”</p>
<p>That was how Ron discovered hundreds of spiders in his bed that night, how Draco and Harry ended up defeating a mountain troll and becoming friends with Hermione, and how the twins discovered a liking for the two Slytherins.</p><hr/>
<p>Fred and George decided they were their favorite two Slytherins of all time, when Harry and Draco, with the help of Hermione, charmed all the Gryffindor uniforms to turn Slytherin green when they left the changing rooms for the first Quidditch match. The bitter Gryffindors blamed the uniform debacle for the lost match, but the twins knew the prank was harmless. From then on, the twins pranked anyone that seemed out to get their favorite Silver Trio and made sure the three found Weasley sweaters under their trees Christmas morning.</p>
<p>Harry and Draco spent their Christmas holidays at Malfoy Manor, where Harry was treated like their second son. He came to adore Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and had the first true Christmas of his life. He also learned to dance with his best friend at their family’s annual Yule Ball.</p>
<p>Their second semester was filled with the search for the Sorcerer’s stone, encouraged by Hermione’s interest in the trap door the Weasley twins discovered in the forbidden corridor. The Silver Trio took on the different tasks and Harry defeated Professor Quirrell and Voldemort. With the extra points they received, the Slytherin House crushed the other houses for the House Cup.</p>
<p>It’s an overall successful first year.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Year Two</em>
</p>
<p>Second year began mid-summer when Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy showed up at the Dursley’s and threatened them until Harry was whisked off to Malfoy Manor, much to the excitement of both the boys. Harry started to receive the letters from Hermione and the twins, so he forgot about the incident all together. A few days after being with the Malfoys, he celebrated his 12<sup>th</sup> birthday and received a Nimbus 2001. Harry and Draco spent the summer practicing for Quidditch tryouts in the Fall.</p>
<p>While Draco had been extremely reluctant to befriend Granger and the Weasley twins, Harry had convinced him. Therefore, the Malfoy heir had worked up the courage to ask his father to not antagonize the Weasleys anymore, since he considered Fred and George to be two of his best friends. Over the summer Harry and himself had asked Lucius to not use the term mudblood, and with the help of Narcissa, who would do anything for her son, they spent the summer free of blood prejudice nonsense. They also avoided a potentially ruthless confrontation in Flourish and Blotts.</p>
<p>The school year started simple enough – they apparated to the platform, rode in a compartment with their fellow Slytherin second years, and spent time with their Gryffindor friends at the first breakfast of the year. Harry and Draco tried out for the quidditch team and made Seeker and Chaser, respectively, based on pure skill. After they made the team, Lucius sponsored them with new brooms and uniforms. This led to snide comments all over the school and Ron Weasley decided to make it his mission to take Draco down a peg.</p>
<p>During a disagreement between the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams, Ron showed up and tried to make Draco eat slugs. Instead, it was Harry when he shoved his best friend out of the way. While it sucked to cough up slugs for a few hours, it was almost worth it to see the twins throw curses at their own flesh and blood for a week straight, including the jelly-legs curse and the babbling curse. Even Hermione joined in and floated spiders into Ron’s hair a few times.</p><hr/>
<p>Their year becomes increasingly more complicated when words showed up, written in blood, on the wall in one of the main corridors of the castle. “THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.” The whole school stumbled upon the message following the Halloween feast. Next to the message hung Mrs. Norris, Filch’s beloved cat.</p>
<p>“Enemies of the Heir, beware! You’ll be next Mudbloods!” A prejudiced 4<sup>th</sup> year Slytherin had to open his mouth, causing an uproar among the students as they were ushered away by their prefects. Two-thirds of the Silver Trio snuck out of the dungeons after curfew and went up to Gryffindor tower. They spent the night in the common room with the Twins and their darling Hermione, as they discussed the Chamber and reassured Hermione she wouldn’t become a victim of whatever attacks were to come.</p>
<p>Following that, their days were filled with assignments, library research and quidditch practices. The first match of the year was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The teams were evenly matched, except Harry soared past the Gryffindor seeker the whole time, even with a rogue bludger trying to take his head off. He caught the Golden Snitch, but had his arm broken by the bludger. To make matters worse, their dreadful Professor Lockhart vanished the bones from Harry’s arm in his attempt to fix it.</p>
<p>Draco refused to leave the Hospital Wing that night and slept on a bed next to his best friend. That night they were awoken by a House elf, Dobby that came to try and scare Harry Potter away from Hogwarts. Dobby didn’t realize his Master Draco would be there and disappeared almost as soon as he showed up. Before Draco could demand the elf come back, the teachers rushed in with a petrified Colin Creevey.</p>
<p>They needed to find the Chamber of Secrets before more students were hurt.</p><hr/>
<p>Fred and George revealed to the second years the Marauders Map they found their first year. The five of them used the map to scour the castle during their free time, looking for the Chamber. They searched every passage and skimmed all the books they could on the subject, but to no avail.</p>
<p>The year continued without more attacks and a dueling club was started. It’s during an intense duel between the boys of the Silver trio that the whole school discovers Harry Potter was a parseltongue. After that, the other students kept a close eye on Harry and Draco, assuming they were the ones who opened the Chamber. If Harry spoke to snakes like the Dark Lord, then he was the main suspect for Heir of Slytherin. Harry and Draco were forced to spend time in their common room to avoid the hex happy students of the other houses. Its during those times when Hermione herself was petrified.</p>
<p>The boys barely convinced Narcissa to let them stay at school. The following weeks became a blur and during one of the visits with Hermione, they discovered a piece of paper in her petrified hand. It was a page about basilisks with the word “pipes” written on it. They got the twins and staredt to figure it all out, when Ginny Weasley went missing. The next three hours happened so quickly and ended with Ginny being alive, Harry surviving a basilisk, Lockhart obliviating himself, and Tom Riddle’s diary being destroyed.</p>
<p>When Narcissa found out the diary was at the school because of her own husband, well, Harry was glad to be at the Dursley’s for those few weeks. The letters he received from Draco proved just how terrifying Narcissa Malfoy could be.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Year Three</em>
</p>
<p>Narcissa made sure to talk to her boys about Sirius Black before they even thought about packing for school. She told them all she remembered about her cousin. They may have had a falling out, but she didn’t believe for one second that he actually betrayed those friends of his. He chose Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew over his own flesh and blood. She knew he was innocent but warned them to be cautious anyway. She sent them off to school with hugs and chocolates for them and their friends.</p>
<p>That year, they rode the train with the Twins and Hermione. After all they went through last year, they became closer than ever, close enough that Hermione even spent the last few weeks of summer at The Burrow after the Weasleys returned from Egypt. They exchanged prank ideas, treats from the trolley, and summer stories until the Dementors took over the Hogwarts Express. Harry heard a woman scream and everything went black.</p>
<p>Harry woke up to silver eyes and chocolate truffles being placed in his hands. Draco explained to the others what the creature was, and that chocolate will help; his mother made sure to slip a last minute warning to her son about them being at Hogwarts this year. By the time they made it to Hogwarts the whole student body seemed to know that Harry Potter had fainted. However, Harry thought he might be okay with the teasing if it meant he got hugs and hand squeezes from his blonde dragon.</p>
<p>For the first time in their friendship, Harry and Draco were forced to separate for one of the electives. Draco decided to take Ancient Runes while Harry took Divination. Hermione herself was taking all the electives, which Draco quickly discovered was thanks to a Time Turner though he never mentioned it; he merely made sure to read Hermione’s notes on the classes he was interested in taking, but didn’t have time.</p>
<p>They all took Care of Magical Creatures together and Hagrid ended up forcing them to ride Buckbeak, the Hippogriff, together, which was ten times more exciting than riding a broom. Even so, their favorite class that year was DADA by far. Professor Lupin introduced them to Boggarts their first class and it challenged all three of them. To everyone’s enjoyment, Neville was faced with Severus Snape, starting the class off with the sight of their Potion’s professor in a dress and large hat. Hermione’s was Professor McGonagall handing her a failing grade; she turned the grade into a muggle confetti cannon that McGonagall shot above the students. Draco was next and came face to face with a black hooded figure wearing a silver, skull-like Death Eater mask. Draco froze and Professor Lupin looked ready to step in, until he changed the Death Eater robes horrendous pink and the mask was covered in ridiculous flowers.</p>
<p>Draco squeezed Harry’s hand tightly before stepping back to let Harry take his turn. The whole class was surprised to see a Dementor take form. Before Harry could faint, Remus took his place and turned the full moon into a balloon that shot back into the cabinet.</p>
<p>“Alright, class dismissed!”</p>
<p>“Way to go, Potter, ruin the fun for the rest of us.” Ron stomped out of class with his friends, most of whom didn’t get a chance to try the boggart.</p><hr/>
<p>Quidditch season began in a few short weeks and the Silver Trio spent most their time practicing on the pitch and studying in the stands, respectively. With enough practice, Slytherin was a shoo-in to win the Quidditch Cup. Following their first Hogsmeade’s weekend, which Harry attended thanks to Narcissa helping him with the permission slip, Slytherin took on Hufflepuff.</p>
<p>It’s pouring rain the whole match and the late fall chill left the spectators shivering in their coats. Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric Diggory, struggled to find the snitch in the downpour. Points continued to add up, Slytherin staying ahead by a consistent 50 points. With a glimpse of gold, Harry flew into the clouds. He lost sight of the gold when frost spread across his goggles. He weaved through the clouds and the attacking Dementors but was overcome by the sheer amount of them. Black overtook his vision and he fell from the sky.</p>
<p>A streak of blonde tore across the pitch when Harry dropped through the dark sky. Dumbledore shouted a spell, but Draco didn’t hear as he caught Harry and they tumbled onto the soggy grass. White light filled the arena as a Patronus removed the Dementors from view.</p>
<p>“Harry, Harry!” Draco pushed himself off the ground and over to his best friend. That was not a soft landing and the blonde knows he heard a bone crunch at some point, whether it was his or Harry’s was yet to be determined. “Harry, wake up.” He pushed off the frozen goggles and patted his friend’s cheek.</p>
<p>Cheers broke through the stands as Cedric Diggory caught the snitch. Hufflepuff won.</p>
<p>Draco was pulled off of Harry by Hermione as Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape ran onto the pitch. In a short minute, Harry was being levitated to the infirmary. The Slytherin team all landed and ran over to see what was going on. Lucian Bole and Peregrine Derrick, two of the Slytherin players helped an injured Draco limp to the infirmary while Flint went off to yell at Diggory.</p>
<p>It took an hour for Harry to wake up, during which Pomfrey tended to Draco’s bruised ribs and sprained ankle and Harry’s concussion and dislocated shoulder. The Slytherin team sat on the bed next to Draco and Hermione, Fred and George occupied the bed on Harry’s other side. A few of their third-year classmates had passed through and promised to come back when Harry woke.</p>
<p>“Harry!” Hermione called out when she saw Harry’s eyelids flutter then open.</p>
<p>“’Mione? What happened?”</p>
<p>The large group of people inside the infirmary filled Harry in on what happened. The Dementors, Malfoy’s heroic catch, and finally Harry’s broom being demolished by the Whomping Willow. Harry was then fed chocolate and forced to stay in the infirmary all weekend. Draco never left his side, even after he was released.</p><hr/>
<p>Harry spent his Christmas break at Malfoy manor, and was surprised to find two brooms under the tree with his name on it. The Malfoys are surprised as well, having bought Harry only one replacement broom. They immediately sent the second one out to be inspected for hexes and the like. Over the break, Draco and Harry spent a lot of time outside practicing quidditch on their brooms and discussing the next semester.</p>
<p>Harry mentioned to Draco that he asked Remus for lessons on casting a Patronus, because he’s sick of being so vulnerable around dementors. He wanted to be prepared in case the dementors attacked during another quidditch match. Draco was hesitant about the idea, especially after finding out Remus was a werewolf, thanks to Snape’s lesson on them and figuring out the lunar schedule. After a few letters exchanged with Hermione, however, Draco decided that Harry could take the lessons, as long as the rest of the Silver Trio could join the lessons as well.</p><hr/>
<p>The three of them started their lessons with Remus following the Christmas break. They took lessons every week and slowly improved, Harry improving the fastest once he found the right memory. He could produce a decent incorporeal patronus, but not a corporeal one just yet. Draco and Hermione however struggled greatly, not able to figure out the best memory to pick.</p>
<p>“What memory are you using?” Draco asked. Harry and he were sprawled out on Draco’s bed, working on homework. Hermione was busy studying alone in the library, so it was just the two of them, a rare occurrence as of late.</p>
<p>Harry was hesitant to share, but this was his best friend, he could tell him anything. “I use the memory of the first time you held my hand, right before you were sorted into Slytherin.”</p>
<p>Draco smiled. “I’ve held your hand so many times since then, what makes that so special?”</p>
<p>“It was then that I knew we’d be the best of friends…it was then that I knew I wanted to be a Slytherin.”</p>
<p>Draco nodded. “That’s a good memory.” He reached over and squeezed Harry’s hand.</p><hr/>
<p>At the beginning of March, Slytherin faced off against Ravenclaw.  </p>
<p>The game went well and Slytherin was winning by 30 points. Harry spotted the snitch and dove for it, quickly followed by Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker. He froze when Cho screamed behind him. He looked up to see three dementors in the middle of the Gryffindor section. He reacted quickly, pulling out his wand and casting the Patronus charm. Once casted he flew and grabbed the snitch while Cho was still distracted.</p>
<p>Harry landed with his team and they all started celebrating, much to the dismay of the landing Ravenclaw team. The twins came over to congratulate Draco and Harry on a fantastic game followed closely by Professor Lupin who was escorting three cloaked students.</p>
<p>Lupin congratulated Harry on a great game as well as applauding his Patronus charm. Then he showed that the three dementors were actually Ron, Seamus, and Dean from Gryffindor. They had been trying to distract Harry so that Ravenclaw would win.</p>
<p>The twins were not impressed, and they hexed Ron and his friends for weeks following the match, along with most of Slytherin house.</p><hr/>
<p>During the week following the quidditch match, Sirius Black was spotted in the dungeons by a terrified first year, and huge slash marks adorned the stones hiding the Slytherin common room. That evening, students were kept in the Great Hall while teachers scoured the castle, looking for the missing convict. They never found Sirius Black.</p>
<p>The next few months were filled with quidditch and Patronus practice for the Silver Trio, along with a lot of studying for exams. They all improved at their Patronus charm, and Draco was able to produce an incorporeal Patronus pretty quick after discussing memories with Harry. Draco’s new memory also involved holding hands with Harry.</p>
<p>In May, Slytherin faced off against Gryffindor and it was a pretty close game the entire time. But in the end Harry caught the snitch and won the game for Slytherin by just enough to with the House Cup once again. The rest of the month was filled with studying for final exams and Hermione finally dropped Divination after having enough.</p>
<p>Following Harry’s final in Divination, Trelawney gave a real prediction, predicting the return of Voldemort and one of his followers. He told his friends, and they all debateed what it could mean and if it was even real.</p>
<p>The following day, the Silver Trio decide  to find the twins for one last day together before break. They found the twins getting yelled at by Ron, who was holding Scabbers, with his two friends flanking him. They headed over to see what the commotion was about.</p>
<p>“You’re betraying your own family! He’s a Malfoy! His family are Death Eaters! How can you be friends with the likes of them all, you blood traitors!”</p>
<p>Before the twins could react, Hermione had her wand in Ron’s face. “You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!”</p>
<p>Ron blubbered in fear. The twins each laid a hand on Hermione’s shoulders. “It’s okay-.”</p>
<p>“Hermione, he’s not even-.”</p>
<p>“Worth it.”</p>
<p>She nodded and lowered her wand before punching Ron in the nose, much to her friends’ glee. Ron dropped Scabbers and ran inside, followed by Seamus and Dean. Scabbers ran off down the hill.</p>
<p>The twins sighed. “Guess we should get the little bugger.”</p>
<p>“For Ronnie-kins.”</p>
<p>The twins take off after Scabbers, the Silver Trio following right behind. As they approached the Whomping Willow, Draco cast ‘Immobulus’ on Scabbers and finally picked the little rat up.</p>
<p>“Nice work, Draco-.” Fred said.</p>
<p>“Very nice work.” George added.</p>
<p>Hermione turned back towards the castle and gasped. “Guys! Look out!”</p>
<p>A black dog came running over, jumping over the kids and grabbing Draco’s leg, dragging him kicking and screaming into a passage under the Whomping Willow.</p>
<p>“Harry! Hermione! Help!”</p>
<p> Draco was dragged through the passage and into a room of the Shrieking Shack. He was let go and watched as the dog turned into Sirius Black. “Sirius? You attacked me! My mom believed in you!”</p>
<p>Sirius’ demeanor became less threatening. “..Cissy?”</p>
<p>Draco’s friends burst through the door right then and stood between Draco and Sirius Black. Then things escalated from there. There was screaming and misunderstandings before Professor Lupin showed up and then all hell broke loose. The two adults tried to convince the kids that Peter Pettigrew killed Harry’s parents, not Sirius.</p>
<p>Finally Snape showed up, though Harry quickly stunned him. Following that, they soon discovered that Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew and the 7 of them, with Peter, made their way out of the Shrieking Shack and through the tunnel once again. The twins supported Draco, whose leg was now broken. Harry and Sirius talked about Sirius being Harry’s godfather, and Sirius offered to have his godson come live with him. Harry readily agreed, even though he loved living with the Malfoys. His agreement left Draco feeling disheartened.</p>
<p>However, before they could return to the castle, the full moon appeared, and Remus turned into a werewolf. Chaos ensued and ended with Draco, Harry and Hermione in the hospital wing, with the twins watching over them, and Sirius Black being sentenced to the Dementor’s kiss.</p>
<p>Draco then watched as his two best friends disappeared and reappeared walking through the hospital wing door with a wicked story to tell and Sirius being free.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Year Four</em>
</p>
<p>Harry spent the summer with the Malfoys once again. They planned on having their yearly summer ball as well as attend the Quidditch World Cup.</p>
<p>Harry woke up one night with his scar hurting after a strange dream and Draco convinced Harry to tell his parents. Narcissa and Lucius hid their worries about this information and the told the children they had nothing to worry about, which was a relief to both kids.</p>
<p>In the days before the summer ball, Draco seemed to be extremely nervous, something that Harry noticed and wrote Hermione about, asking for advice. Hermione knew why Draco was nervous, but kept Harry in the dark, telling him that he shouldn’t worry about it. So Harry followed Hermione’s advice.</p>
<p>Harry quickly discovered why Draco was nervous when he presented him with a bracelet, at the summer ball, which was the first step of courting. Once Draco told him what courting meant, Harry immediately said yes. Narcissa immediately put a set of rules in place, including no sleeping in the same room while at Malfoy Manor. After the ball, Draco dragged Harry away to their wing of the manor and there they shared their first kiss.</p>
<p>The Quidditch World Cup was a blast for all of them. They had a huge tent and got to sit in the top box at the game. Draco and Harry were happy to see Hermione and the Twins there as well. They sat together, and Mr. Malfoy even behaved since his sons were friends with Weasleys now. Ron, however, didn’t repay the same courtesy. Mr. Weasley was forced to scold his son in front of his superiors.</p>
<p>Following the match, the Twins and Hermione visited the Malfoy’s tent. They hung out for awhile until there was commotion outside. Mr. Malfoy and Narcissa burst into the tent and quickly began to escort the children to safety. Once they were away from the commotion, the adults apparated the children to Malfoy Manor. They later found out that it was a bunch of Death Eaters that attacked the crowd. Draco was thrilled to see that his father was not involved in the terror.</p><hr/>
<p>Before they left for the Hogwarts Express, Lucius told the boys about the Triwizard Tournament that would be taking place that year. He also told them that they wouldn’t be able to participate, but will be able to watch with their fellow students. They were also warned not to tell anyone about what it was until it was announced to the school.</p>
<p>Draco and Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express and found Hermione and the Twins in a compartment towards the back. They walked in hand-in-hand, causing the Twins to tease them about their new relationship. Draco easily ignored them and then informed them all about the upcoming Tournament and the visiting schools. They were all intrigued.</p>
<p>The five of them separated to sit at their respective tables, and Draco and Harry got some more teasing from their Slytherin friends about their relationship. It seemed to bother Harry.</p>
<p>“Don’t listen to them, they’re just jealous.” Draco kissed Harry’s cheek, causing Harry to blush.</p>
<p>After dinner, Mad-Eye Moody was introduced and the tournament was announced. Following the announcements, Draco and Harry discovered Hermione was on a hunger strike for house elves’ rights, and the Twins were scheming on how to get around the age limit on the tournament.</p><hr/>
<p>The first day of classes went by without issue, Hermione had narrowed down the classes she was taking so she no longer needed the Time Turner. Following dinner, Ron confronted Draco about an article in the Daily Prophet, claiming that Mr. Malfoy, along with other exonerated Death Eaters, was involved in the attack at the Quidditch tournament. Draco ignored the accusations, knowing the truth, and tossed an insult at Ron before turning away with Harry in tow. Before Ron could toss a curse at Draco, Moody stepped in and turned Ron into a red-haired ferret, bouncing him around to the amusement of the watching students. McGonagall ruined the fun by undoing the spell and berating Moody.</p>
<p>That following Thursday, they finally got to have class with Mad-Eye Moody. In this class they learned the unforgivable curses, much to the dismay of most of the students. Following the class, the Silver Trio found and comforted Neville, who didn’t take the lesson well. That evening Harry received a letter from Sirius, whom he wrote several weeks ago, telling him that Sirius was returning to Britain because he worried for Harry’s safety after the Quidditch attack. Harry wrote Sirius back, claiming he was fine, and that Sirius didn’t need to return.</p><hr/>
<p>The following weeks were filled with lots of homework and hard classes. Mad-Eye Moody had them all try and resist the Imperius curse, and only Harry was capable of doing so, after a little practice. No one found themselves enjoying his class. Hermione was still protesting house elves’ “slavery” and spread the word to other students about how terrible it was.</p>
<p>On October 30, the students were assembled in the Great Hall as they waited for the new schools to arrive. First arrived the Beauxbaton students, then arrived the Durmstrang students. That night, the Goblet of Fire was revealed to all the students and it was announced that the Goblet will accept three students, one from each school, to participate in the tournament. The champions were to be selected the following night at the Halloween feast.</p>
<p>The following day, students sat around the Goblet to watch who would be entering the tournament. The Twins tried to use an ageing potion to get past the age line but were repelled and grew gray hair and beards. This caused much amusement to the spectating students.</p>
<p>That evening, the three names came out of the Goblet: Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff from Hogwarts, Victor Krum from Durmstrang, and Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons. What shocked everyone was when a fourth name came out of the Goblet – Harry Potter.</p>
<p>Because the Goblet was a binding contract, Harry was forced to participate in the tournament, much to his dismay. The four contestants and the judges discussed the competition and the first task would be on the 24<sup>th</sup> of November. They had until then to determine the task and prepare. The group disbanded and Harry found Draco, Hermione and the Twins waiting for him in the Great Hall. They all immediately believed that Harry didn’t put his name in the Goblet, and Harry was glad someone believed him.</p>
<p>The next morning, Harry sent a letter to the Malfoys and Sirius to update them on the tournament. He knew the Malfoys would be furious that he had to participate. The following weeks were filled with tons of students, from all three schools, shunning and insulting Harry, all believing he somehow cheated his way into the tournament.</p>
<p>Following his letter, Narcissa Malfoy actually showed up at the school and tried to get Harry out of the tournament, but she failed. There was nothing she could do. Harry was grateful for her efforts though. He also received a letter back from Sirius, telling him to be alone at the Slytherin fireplace on the 22<sup>nd</sup> of November at 1 a.m. They would talk then.</p><hr/>
<p>A few days before the first task, the Twins found Harry and told him to meet them at midnight that night, the 22<sup>nd</sup>, because they knew what the first task was. Harry met them right at midnight and they led him over to where dragons were being kept.</p>
<p>“The first task is dragons?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, its why Charlie is in town.”</p>
<p>“He’s helping with the event.”</p>
<p>“Great, how do I fight dragons?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>Harry returned to the common room just in time to talk to Sirius. Sirius talked a lot about Death Eaters, like Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang. But he didn’t get a chance to give him advice on what to do about the dragons when Draco walked in and disturbed their call.</p>
<p>“What did the twins want?” The two of them sat on a love seat together, despite the late time and Draco wrapped his arms around his Harry.</p>
<p>“The first task is dragons.”</p>
<p>“Dragons?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I have no idea how to get past a dragon.”</p>
<p>“Well, you could fly.”</p>
<p>“Fly?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’ll have your wand, you could summon your broom.”</p>
<p>“Draco, you’re brilliant!” Harry pulled Draco into a long kiss.</p><hr/>
<p>For the next couple days, they practiced the summoning spell over and over until Harry got it right. Then Harry warned Cedric about the dragons, to keep the contest fair.</p>
<p>The task itself went by really quick. One second Harry was selecting a mini dragon from a bag, the next he was entering the arena to face off against a Hungarian Horntail. He took a minor injury during the task but was able to use his Quidditch skills to swoop in and retrieve the golden egg.</p>
<p>Draco and his parents were there to greet Harry in the hospital tent and all congratulated Harry on a job well done. Harry found out he was tied for first place with Krum and learned that the golden egg contained the clue for the next task.</p><hr/>
<p>A week later the Yule Ball was announced, and Harry was thrilled he didn’t have to worry about a date, assuming Draco would ask him. Hermione got asked out by Victor Krum and was happy to tell her best friends about it. They were happy for her. The Twins easily found their own dates as well, leaving Harry to wait for Draco to ask him.</p>
<p>Draco eventually did on a trip to Hogsmeade. He asked Harry over a couple of butterbeers and Harry happily accepted the invite.</p>
<p>Because of the ball, they all had to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Harry was once again surprised to find present waiting for him on Christmas morning. They exchanged their own gifts, Harry getting Draco a dragon necklace and Draco getting Harry a Slytherin colored scarf with the Malfoy crest on it.</p>
<p>The Yule Ball happened that night and they all had a blast. Draco and Harry danced together for most of the night and during the last song, Draco asked Harry to be his boyfriend. Harry agreed.</p>
<p>Shortly following the ball, Harry was stopped by Cedric who gave him advice on what to do with the egg.</p><hr/>
<p>With the second task quickly approaching, Harry’s friends tried to convince him to take Cedric’s advice about the egg. He eventually agreed and headed to the prefects’ bathroom with the golden egg. With a little help from Moaning Myrtle, Harry opened the egg underwater and learned the second task would involve going underwater to save someone from the lake who were taken by the merpeople.</p>
<p>Every day leading up to the task, the Silver Trio researched ways for Harry to breathe underwater for more than an hour. Everyday they came up with nothing. On the night before the task, the Twins show up and said that McGonagall and Snape were looking for Hermione and Draco respectively. They left Harry alone to find out how to survive the second task. With a little help from Dobby, Harry discovered a plant that would help him breathe underwater.</p>
<p>The next morning, he was disappointed to find that Draco and Hermione were missing. Right when he needed their encouragement. The Twins escorted Harry down to the second task before joining the crowd to watch. When the task began, Harry swallowed the plant and gained gills and webbed fingers. He swam to the bottom of the lake to discover Draco and Hermione had been taken from him. He watched as Cedric came for Cho and Krum came for Hermione. He watched as no one came for Fleur’s sister. He freed the girl and fought off the merpeople to return to the surface with both Draco and Fleur’s sister.</p>
<p>Draco was not thrilled to wake up in the middle of the lake.</p><hr/>
<p>The Silver Trio received a letter from Sirius, telling them to meet him in Hogsmeade with some food. When they met up with Sirius, they began to discuss all the disappearances and Karkaroff’s suspicious meeting with Snape that Harry overheard. Not much got done during this meeting, but Sirius warned the children not to wonder around the grounds, for safety reasons.</p>
<p>The following week an article went out by Rita Skeeter, stating that Hermione was leading both Harry and Victor on, playing with both of their hearts. This led to a lot of hate mail for Hermione, which quickly began to bother her. This also led to Hermione being suspicious of how Rita Skeeter was getting her information, since she was banned from school grounds.</p><hr/>
<p>On the night of May 24, the champions were called to the quidditch pitch, where they were informed that a maze would be grown for the final task and their goal was to find the Triwizard Cup in the center of the maze. After the meeting, Victor Krum pulled Harry to the side, near the forbidden forest, and asked about his relationship with Hermione. Harry assured Krum that he was dating Draco and was just friends with Hermione.</p>
<p>During their side meeting, Barty Crouch, who had been missing for weeks, stumbled out of the forest and mumbled things about how Voldemort was getting stronger and he had personally done something bad. When Harry returned back with Dumbledore in tow, Crouch was gone and Krum was stunned.</p><hr/>
<p>They wrote to Sirius and the Malfoys the following morning. When they got letters back, both letters scolded Harry for being out alone with Victor when clearly someone dangerous was wondering around Hogwarts. Both letters also told Harry to practice defensive spells for the third task, since he’d need to protect himself from what’s in the maze.</p>
<p>Harry later passed out during Divination and had a vision of Voldemort torturing Wormtail for letting someone escape. When he woke up his scar was throbbing, and he headed out of class, claiming to go to the hospital wing, but instead he headed to Dumbledore’s office. He then overheard an argument between Moody, Dumbledore, and Cornelius Fudge, until Moody announced that he had arrived.</p>
<p>Harry was left alone in Dumbledore’s office for awhile and he discovered Dumbledore’s pensieve. His curiosity gets the better of him and he viewed the memory. In the memory he saw Karkaroff on trial where he exposed many Death Eaters, including Barty Crouches son. After he was removed from the memory, Dumbledore explained the memory to him and showed him another. Following this, Harry explained what happened during Divination.</p>
<p>Dumbledore found this intriguing and explained that he thought the scar pain occurred when Voldemort was close or feeling a strong emotion, a remnant of the failed curse he used on Harry. Dumbledore also tells him he thinks all the disappearances, including Barty Crouch, had something to do with Voldemort.</p><hr/>
<p>As finals approached, the Silver Trio and the Twins practiced defensive and offensive spells whenever they could to help Harry.</p>
<p>The day of the third task, Hermione figured out how Rita Skeeter was getting into the castle and left her friends to go put her theory to the test. McGonagall then announced that the family of the champions have arrived to watch the champions compete. Harry was thrilled to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were there for him. They spent dinner together, with Draco, Hermione and the Twins joining them. Following dinner, the champions were taken to the maze.</p>
<p>Cedric and Harry, who were tied for first, entered the maze first.</p>
<p>Draco and his parents watched from the sidelines, though they couldn’t see much. It was over an hour later when Lucius hissed in pain and clutched his arm, where Draco knew his father’s Dark Mark was. This worried all three of them and they were relieved when Harry appeared through portkey in the middle of the arena. Their relief disappeared when they noticed a dead Cedric and crying Harry. The three of the pushed through the crowd to get to Harry, but by the time they reached him, Harry was gone.</p><hr/>
<p>Moody ushered Harry away during all the chaos. It was then revealed to Harry that Moody was the one to enter his name in the Goblet. It was Moody that helped Cedric with the second task. It was Moody who helped Harry within the maze. Moody then attempted to kill Harry for his master, Voldemort, when Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall appeared and stunned Moody. He was then given veritaserum and revealed everything. He was then revealed to be Barty Crouch Jr. using a Polyjuice potion.</p><hr/>
<p>Following the reveal, Harry was taken to Dumbledore’s office where the Malfoys were waiting. Harry explained everything that happened while he was with Voldemort and he was then sent to the hospital wing where he was given a Sleeping Potion to help him sleep.</p>
<p>He woke up to hearing arguing outside the door. Turned out that Fudge let a dementor kiss Barty Crouch Jr and couldn’t take Harry for his word because the kid was dangerous and likely lying. Dumbledore gave Harry his winnings and Harry quickly went back to sleep, not wanting to think about Cedric’s death anymore.</p><hr/>
<p>After a few days of rest, Harry was released from the hospital wing. He offered Cedric’s parents the winnings, but they denied him. He then headed to the end of term feast where a memorial feast was being held for Cedric. Dumbledore informed the whole school of Voldemort’s return, freaking out most of the students.</p>
<p>The Silver Trio sat together on the train with the Twins and discussed the year. Hermione revealed she captured Rita Skeeter, an unregistered bug animagus in a jar, and threatened to tell her secret if she did anymore stories on them. Harry offered the Twins his winnings, which they happily accepted for their business venture. Harry then told them all what happened in the maze and in the graveyard. Draco held Harry’s hand the whole time.</p>
<p>The five of them went their separate ways at the platform and Harry once again went home with the Malfoys. With Voldemort’s return, both Harry and Draco were glad that Lucius hadn’t been involved in either of the attacks this year.</p><hr/>
<p>The summer was pretty uneventful. The Malfoys didn’t hold their usual summer ball, as things were tense among their friends with Voldemort’s return. The boys played quidditch a lot to kill time and worked on their summer homework together. They invited the Twins and Hermione over a few times and spent time with them.</p>
<p>Most nights, Harry woke up screaming about Cedric and his death. This led to Draco sleeping in his bed with him to help keep the nightmares away. Over the summer the two grew even closer. They spent every waking minute together and their relationship grew stronger.</p>
<p>Lucius and Narcissa spent the summer teaching the boys defensive and offensive spells to help keep them safe during the upcoming school year. They knew things were going to be hard for the boys, from Death Eater accusations, to people not believing Harry after all the bashing articles over the summer. They wanted their boys to be prepared for anything.</p>
<p>When it came time to return to Hogwarts, both boys were ready to face off against the world together. They were going to be the most powerful couple in the whole school, and Draco was ready to take his position as Prince of Slytherin this year. They weren’t going to have any trouble within their own house if Draco had anything to say about it.</p>
<p>Harry was ready to face the accusations and insults as long as he had Draco by his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, y'all. I was thinking of expanding this one-shot and making it a part of a series. If you'd be interested, let me know in the comments. Other than that, let me know what you think! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>